Wild Animals
by angel eyes1 uk
Summary: Playing a game of one-upmanship with Paul, Emmett stumbles across the wrong wolf...Leah. Here be feisty lemons, non-canon pairings, and CHEATING—be warned.


**W****ild Animals**

**I do not own Twilight****.**

For Brankel1—thank you.

_Playing a game of one-upmanship with Paul, Emmett stumbles across the wrong wolf...Leah. Here be feisty __lemons, non-canon pairings, and CHEATING—be warned._

~X~

_I know you want me,  
>I've made it obvious that I want you too,<br>So put it on me,  
>Let's remove the space between me and you,<br>Now rock your body,  
>Damn I like the way that you move,<br>So give it to me,  
>'Cause I already know what you want to do.<em>

Tonight by Enrique Inglesias

~X~

"Hey, Alice," I yelled. "Where's that black sweater you bought me when we were in Denali?"

Usually, I relied on Rosalie to sort out specific clothes for certain occasions, or just wore what came to hand first. I barely knew what the inside of my own wardrobe looked like, given the speed at which my wife and adoptive sister changed the contents of it. What was the point?

The problem was that, as Rosalie was in Paris with Esme, Edward, Bella, and Nessie, I was left to my own devices. I needed something dark—something to camouflage me amongst the trees at night. Alice would help me out, right? After all, she was psychic.

"The one you're looking for you ruined months ago." Alice yelled from downstairs. "Take the navy one on the furthest hanger to the right—Rose will be less pissed when she finds out that it went in the trash."

"In the trash? You mean he's going to get hold of me? Wait, I don't wanna know."

Alice's damn foresight had ruined sports for me. My mind switched back to the last ball game I'd sat and watched with Charlie, who had become a big fan of the huge TV we had in the lounge. Alice had skipped through and passed some comment about being a good game, shame about the result, but she'd put ten thousand dollars on the Yankees to lose.

Was it so much to ask to just watch one game without knowing the outcome?

Charlie had sat and watched me tear my chair to pieces in frustration. It wasn't hard to see where Bella had gotten the defective gene that should make her scared of vampires.

To be honest, Charlie couldn't have seemed more comfortable sitting in that armchair, sipping on his beer in the presence of someone whose natural instinct would be to be sipping on him once they'd finished smashing up the furniture. He was cool like that. I liked Charlie. I would definitely miss him when he was gone...even if he did stink of dog from hanging out at La Push all of the time.

To be honest, I was spending a lot of time hanging out there, too. You see, I'd invented my own sport, completely by accident.

When Victoria had been stalking Bella whiile she was still a human, I'd accidentally crossed the treaty line and been knocked back into the creek by Paul in wolf form. Sitting one night, I'd put two and two together, remembering the rush of being up against my natural enemy and that Alice couldn't see werewolves, and I'd come up with... werewolf wrestling.

Well, technically they're shape shifters, but that sounds less like an extreme sport.

For all Alice's talent irritates me, part of me wishes that she could at least give me an idea of when Paul is running the perimeter, but then the lack of foresight is the whole reason I enjoy this game. I go run the treaty line, though these days it's more of a line of courtesy, and when I see Paul, I hop over. It's not as if we were really enemies these days, but Paul knows how it is.

He was one up on me and I was keen to even up the score. It had been harder to catch him on patrol—Jake said that Paul was trying to phase less so he could disown his abilities. Now, that was a real shame. He was good fun to wrestle.

Still, now and again, the fur got the better of him and he'd take a turn to guard the area...and hopefully I was there to kick his ass when that happened.

Pulling on the navy jumper Alice had pointed me to, I rushed downstairs, yelled my goodbyes, and headed off into the wilderness.

I ran the treaty line for an hour before I saw a flash of dark silver through the trees on the opposite side. Bingo. I knew it was him as most of the wolves would have picked up on my scent, recognized me as a Cullen, and given up by now...but not Paul. He was always spoiling for a good fight as much as I was.

Picking my spot carefully, I looked over my shoulder to see that he was still keeping up, and then I leaped across the ravine.

Paul met me mid-air, crashing into me, and I avoided his jaws as we tumbled to earth. I felt the thud as he hit the ground, forcing the air out of his lungs, but he didn't wait a second before twisting and knocking me onto my back in the shallow water.

His wide open jaws flew towards me, but I leaped up out of the way and charged back at him.

As I knocked him backwards, his jaws caught and scraped down my arm, snagging my sweater and taking half of it with him. I pulled off what was left—I didn't want him to be able to get another cheap hold on me like that.

Well, Alice saw that the sweater would die, but that hadn't meant that Paul had won. The odds were good, I thought. He didn't seem as strong as usual, the initial fall must have really hurt, but tonight he was fighting like the wild animal he was.

With a roar I came at him again, but he hurled himself at me, snarling and trying to catch me with those imposing teeth. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that he was trying to rip a limb off for real with the raw fury he put into the attack.

It was awesome. Now_ this_ was sport—_mano y mano_, no rules, and may the best monster win.

Finally, I managed to get him into a headlock, though it took longer than usual for him to submit and accept that I had bested him. When he did, I let go and waded through the water, my hands in the air in victory.

"Damn, that was a good fight—and we're even now, Paul."

Then, something unexpected happened. The wolf before me shrank and twisted, until it was back in human form.

"What the fuck was that? What is your problem?"

Leah Clearwater lay on the ground, covered in mud and looking up at me with furious eyes. If she wasn't naked, then I would have said that her expression was withering—as it was, withering was the last thing that sprung to mind.

"Oh, hell. I'm sorry. I thought you were Paul."

I offered out a hand to help her up, but she slapped it away.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Leah got to her own feet and glared, but then her eyes dropped to my own half-nakedness and she looked awkward. "If you want to do something helpful, you can help me find my pouch—it has my clothes in it."

"Oh, right." I looked around. "Where did you lose it?"

"Where did I lose it? Somewhere between hitting some moron vampire flying through the air and being wrestled in the mud—that's when."

"Sorry." I turned away, ignoring the naked Quileute girl behind me and trying to find a pouch in the mud and water. Unfortunately, it was hard to look without seeing, and all too often, my perfect vampire sight found itself following the line down her spine to her well-shaped ass.

The message from Emmy Junior was that he'd much rather I look at Leah instead of turning over rocks to find a pouch that would take the naked wolf girl away. In fact, Emmy Junior was straining to get a closer view.

"You found it?" That's when I realized that I was staring. I quickly averted my eyes as Leah turned slightly and her breasts pointed in my direction. Emmy Junior tried his best to wave and say, "Hi!"

Since Nessie arrived on the scene, Rose had paid less attention to me, and in the bedroom more than anywhere. To say that I was missing it was an understatement. When I voiced my concerns, all I got from Rosalie was that she wasn't in the mood, I had a one track mind, and that I couldn't really expect the honeymoon stage to last too much longer—after all, we'd been married fifty years.

Even suggesting that we could get married again didn't improve things, which was unusual. Rose was just too distracted playing the doting aunt.

Given my frustrated condition, being stood in front of a naked girl wasn't good for my self control, which had never been perfect.

"Um...no, not yet. I haven't found it." I stared at a knot on a tree above Leah's head, and hoped that she wouldn't notice the wood forming in my trousers. Well, more crystal than wood but it amounted to the same thing.

Realizing that I had no hope of finding Leah's clothes and finding the situation a little difficult, I decided to get the hell out of there before I did something I'd regret.

"I'm sorry I attacked you. Me and Paul, we have this thing where we wrestle now and again, and yeah..." My eyes dropped to Leah's face and then lower. "I'm sorry you lost your clothes. I'll pay for some new ones—"

"You'll pay for new ones?" Looking back up at Leah's face, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that I'd said something wrong. The narrowing of her eyes reminded me of Rose.

"Yeah..."

Leah took a step into the water toward me. "You fucking Cullens—do you think money can fix anything that I've lost because of you?"

"No, I—"

She took another step in my direction and I struggled to keep my eyes on her face. I thought of a string of curses and tried my best to think of Edward wearing Rose's lingerie to calm me down, but instead, my mind kept drifting back to where I was there and then.

An entirely naked Leah was only two paces in front of me. Her legs were long, toned, and a warm shade of brown—they'd feel warm too, wrapped around me, I just knew it.

_Bad, bad, bad_—don't think about that.

Even Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward dressed like the Village People and dancing to YMCA wasn't working. The swell of Leah's firm-looking breasts, her defined stomach, and the way her torso tapered to a v from her hips down might have something to do with that. The image was pretty insistent that it be at the forefront of my mind, and I found myself panting and sucking in air into my lungs in my panic.

"...Just one more thing that I don't have thanks to you and your fucking family."

It was then that the buzzing in my ears and the moving of Leah's lips—on her face—reminded me that she was still speaking to me.

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it, bunny boy." The distance between us was closed. "Until you and the rest of you leeches go, then I'm stuck here, like this..."

Leah gestured downward at her body, which was the worst thing she could possibly do to me right then, so I squeezed my eyes shut. It obviously didn't escape her attention that I was struggling.

"Look at you...you can't even look at me."

I opened my eyes warily. "It's just..."

"What? You've never seen a naked woman before?"

"Leah, look—I'm really sorry. Really I am. Just let me know how much you need to replace your clothes, and I'll send you a check."

"This isn't about the money. This is about how you think you and your type think that you can come here and just _take_. You've taken everything from me." She walked forward as she spoke, and every word of her final sentence was punctuated with a finger jabbing my chest.

I didn't really know what to say, so I stood there.

The body that I was trying my darnedest to ignore was within touching distance, and was torturing my senses. She continued to spit venom in my face, and hell, every time she jabbed me, her breasts jiggled.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck. Oh, fuck,_ I continued to chant to myself, trying to keep a grip on the situation. The problem was that, by then, Emmy Junior had started joining in with the chant—with an entirely different objective—and he had a louder voice than the rest of me.

Pressure started building up inside my jeans like a pressure cooker, and in the end, it blew the common sense valve right out of my head. My hands shot forward—one grabbing Leah's waist, and the other slipping around the back of her head as I crushed her lips against mine.

_Fuck, she's hot..and soft. How long __is it since I'd last had my lips on real human flesh?_

_But she isn't human...she's a wolf. This is weird._

_I know? How fucking cool!_

My mind went a mile a minute, and I was aware of Leah pulling away before she froze, melted, and then started kissing back, pressing her entire body up against me.

_Holy crap. Holy, holy crap._

When Leah's hand trailed down my bare chest, and then gripped Emmett Junior hard, I actually squealed, but then the not-so-little fella decided that he wanted to make a break for it and to hell with his clothing prison. Luckily, Leah's fingers held him still long enough for me to pop a button or two and make an escape route.

Unfortunately, it was too late for my underpants, and there was already a disintegrated hole caused by my venomous pre-cum.

Leah dropped to her knees in the half-mud, half-water, bringing my jeans and Calvins down to the ground with her. One of her long, slender hands wrapped around the base of Emmy Junior, and the other took a hold of my right thigh to steady herself.

Ever so slowly, she slowly flicked the tip of her tongue over Emmy Junior's head.

"_Oh. Fuck_."

Looking down at her, I saw that her eyes were closed and the slightest of smiles lifted the side of her mouth. It was one hell of a sight to behold, and it took all I had not to thrust my hips forward and fuck her in the mouth. I decided to wait—it was too fucking obvious that Leah Clearwater knew what she was doing, and I wanted to know what that was.

She pushed her lips down my length, dragging and twisting on the way back up, and I swear to God that I whimpered. I'd not had a decent blow job in a long time, and the warm sensation of her mouth had me paralyzed.

Leah started to bob her head, at first agonizingly slow, but then beginning to pick up the pace. Both of my hands dropped to her short but silky black hair, leaving a muddy trail from where I had gotten dirty wrestling her earlier.

When her tongue flicked the sensitive thread of skin on the underside of Emmy Junior, I broke—simultaneously, I stepped out of my jeans and underpants, and had her laid underneath me on the soggy earth.

She smirked a little as I pinned her, but I didn't stop to look at her face too long as my mouth found her breasts and got lost in them. It wasn't easy to bury your face in vampire tits, but werewolves didn't have any such problem. Pushing her boobs together around my cold face, the suffocating warmth felt like heaven—a sharp contrast to the cold air blowing around my ass, and the water and mud coating my knees and shins.

One hand took a detour down past her hips, which bucked upwards slightly as I took a turn toward the hair dusted V I'd tried not to look at earlier. Little Emmy started chanting the _fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck _song again once I discovered exactly how warm, wet, and welcoming she was.

Moving down her body, I followed the same trail with my tongue until I reached the tang of her pussy—or should it be called a _wolfy_, given that she was more canine than feline? In the end, I decided that a pussy by any other name would still taste as sweet.

From my excellent vantage point, I looked up her body while my tongue explored, taking in the swell of her breasts, her erect nipples, and the way her hands traced little circles on her body before they got a tight hold of my hair and tugged.

Leah wasn't gentle; I almost considered complaining before she lifted her hips and closed her thighs around my head. When she did that, Emmy Junior started nagging like a bitch; I told him to shut up for a while so I could concentrate on what I was doing, but in the end he won out.

Climbing back up her body, holding onto a thigh with one hand and guiding Emmy with the other, my missile found its target. Pushing forward, I grabbed her other thigh with my now free hand and closed my eyes as I plunged into her warm wetness.

She moaned. Oh, fuck—that sounded better than any sports car I'd ever owned.

Pulling out and thrusting forward again, I lifted Leah by her thighs to angle her upwards. Taking in the awesome sight before me, I began to notice the smears of dirt I'd left on various areas of her body.

I smiled. This was fucking primeval. Two creatures screwing each other in the dirt, just like nature intended—not that nature had ever intended our two particular species to get together. We were natural enemies, designed to tear each other to pieces, and the way Leah's nails were scratching up my ass and the base of my back, I guessed that urge was still there.

It was dirty, instinctual, and complete awesomeness.

Finding a rhythm, helped along by the bucking back of Leah's hips, I took the opportunity to free a muddy hand and rub it across her bouncing breasts, loving it when the woman beneath me sucked in air sharply and closed her eyes.

Then, arching her back and using her legs as a lever, she somehow tipped me on my back, and now it was me lying in the mud while she sat on top of me. One hand on my chest and the other on one of my dirty brown knees, she lowered her wolfy down onto Emmy Junior, and I roared my approval.

Her body rocking, I found her hips and used my hold to encourage her to go that little bit faster. Generous tits bounced right before my eyes, clouding my vision in the most welcome way possible.

But it wasn't enough—I wanted more. I wanted deeper. Pushing her off me as she gasped indignantly, I got to my knees and turned her around so her ass was facing my way.

It would have been rude to do anything but just take in the view for just a second. _Hot damn_.

Then I pulled her hips to my own, crashing forward and burying Emmy Junior deep inside of her. The noise she made...well, it was something else. I almost blew my load there and then at the sound.

By now, all idea of controlling myself was gone, and I fucked her like there was no tomorrow. She continued to make those gasps that had me beyond excited and somewhere else entirely.

God, this was _so fucking good_. We were like wild animals. A wolf and a bear, we shouldn't be together, but heck, when we did we were something else. To hell with the consequences—in the here and now, my mind was blown.

Wanting to hold on for just a little while longer to prolong the sensation, I tried to take myself out of the moment. I wound my hand underneath Leah to the little hooded nub of flesh I knew would also help bring her to a peak.

As she bucked back against me, taking me as far inside her body as biology would allow, I finally felt her freeze. When she cried out, that was the final straw and I finally let go of the pressure, collapsing forward onto her tan back but somehow keeping us from both falling forward with an unsteady hand on the ground.

We didn't move a muscle for a minute or two—other than the twitches coming from Leah's body while she still gripped me on the inside.

_Oh, holy fuck—are you in a heap of trouble. _Now Emmy Junior was in a pleasure induced coma, my brain had come out of its hiding place to scold me.

I slid out and sat flat on my ass in the mud. My jeans were a few feet away, soiled and soaking wet. On the other side of me, Leah rolled over and lay on the damp earth—it not mattering as she was already half-covered in dirt anyway.

Her faced looked euphoric until it registered something showing on mine—probably guilt.

I went to open my mouth but Leah got there before me.

"_No. _Don't you fucking dare say 'sorry'."

I snapped my jaw shut. Instead, I leaned over to the right and picked up the wet denim.

"Here—you can wear these. It's the least I can do."

Leah laughed, and it wasn't a pleasant, amused sound.

"Why the fuck would I want your jeans, huh? Once again I've been screwed over and—"

"No, Leah. No, it wasn't like that at all. I—" I ran a grimy hand through my hair. "That was earth shattering, but...I'm married."

She got to her feet, and I did likewise.

"And so this is it? A quick fumble in the woods and then we go our own ways?"

I couldn't say anything. Yes or no, either response felt wrong. I forced myself to say something.

"Leah..."

"Don't 'Leah' me," she screamed in my direction. "Stay off Quileute lands, bunny eater, and stay out of my way." Then she turned, there was an explosion of fur, and a wolf scrambled up the embankment away into the trees.

I cursed out loud and stood there for a moment, before grabbing my jeans and putting them on. My pants, I left where they were, as a marker of where my guilty act took place.

Running for home, I felt like shit and I wondered whether I should tell Rosalie or not. Living with a mind-reader and a psychic, there weren't any secrets in the Cullen household.

Even more, I felt bad for Leah. She'd gone through a lot of shit, and I didn't want her to feel worse, but I knew that was what I'd done. If I wasn't married, I would have gone after her, but _I was married_.

Well, until Rose found out, I guessed. When she did, it would be very likely that I'd be divorced or worse. I considered the prospect of life as a eunuch, and winced in advance.

When I leaped up onto the porch, Alice was there waiting for me.

"What on earth did you do out there? You look like a yeti!"

Thank God for wolf related black spots. That was one scene I wouldn't want my adopted sister to have witnessed.

"Oh, fuck. Alice—I messed up real bad."

"I can see you're messed up really bad, you're covered in mud—" Her face dropped and her eyes glazed over. "Oh. _Oh._.."

The look of concern on her face was telling me that she wasn't seeing next week's sports results.

"What is it?" I went over to her, but as dirty as I was, she shooed me away.

"I don't know what you just did, but our entire future just went black a month from now."

"Oh, crap." It was no good. I was going to have to admit to Alice exactly what I'd done. She'd know what to do for the best…

~X~

I'd taken Alice's advice and I didn't tell Rose. When Edward came home, of course, he knew exactly what I'd done, but I was too busy showering my wife with flowers and presents that I didn't really have the opportunity to sit down and chat man to man.

I thought about it often enough for him to get the full story, anyway.

To say I felt as guilty as hell was an understatement, but Alice knew women better than I did, and I decided to go with her plan. What Rose didn't know wouldn't hurt her, or me, or anyone else who might be involved.

As it was, a month later, something happened that explained Alice's black spot and changed everything.

Jacob had been acting a little strange around me, and it didn't take long for me to realize that he could see into Leah's mind in a similar way to how Edward could see into mine. He'd known what had happened.

Usually, he gave me a narrow-eyed look and kept out of my way, but that day, he walked right up to me.

"Emmett...I think me and you need to have a word."

I stumbled over my words a little. "Wh-what? Me?"

Jacob nodded and then walked outside, looking over his shoulder to make sure that I was following. Rose glanced up at me but I quickly shook my head to say that she shouldn't come. This was man stuff, and I had a strong feeling that the subject matter wouldn't be suitable for my wife's ears.

Once a good distance away from the house, Jacob turned and looked at me in disapproval.

"Leah is over there amongst the trees." He pointed out a direction. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do right by her...or you'll have all of us to answer to."

Confused, I nodded and ran in the direction he'd indicated. It didn't take me long to pick up on Leah's scent.

When I saw her, I froze.

"Leah..."

"Hey, bunny eater."

My eyes dropped downwards—it was entirely unavoidable. Her stomach was visibly bloated and distended. For a second, I thought I was going to fall down.

"You...are you...holy crap."

"Yeah, you knocked me up." She snorted. "Congrats."

"Holy shit." I inhaled and exhaled desperately, as if my life depended on it.

"Yeah. Something like that." She took a few steps closer. "Don't worry, I'm not asking anything from you money-wise, but I'm going to need a little medical care of the supernatural kind. Bella got through this, and I want to make sure I do, too."

"But... I want to play my part. I want to help out. _Damn_…this was half my doing and I'm not going to shirk my responsibilities."

"Didn't you hear me, leech? I want nothing from you other than a little assistance to make sure my baby gets out without killing me."

Leah was angry, and rightly so, but even if she was too proud to want my help, I wasn't so much of a douche that I'd let her do this on her own. After all, our baby was half-wolf, half-vamp—chances were that he or she was going to be a handful.

"I know, but I want to help. I should help." It suddenly dawned on me and I grinned widely. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

For a second, I thought I saw Leah's hard exterior melt, but then her guard was back up.

"Being a daddy takes a lot more than cash and well-meant words, Cullen. You have to earn that title."

I closed the distance between us, but stopped short of touching her, as I got the feeling that doing so might result in me losing a few of my fingers.

"I want to earn it—just let me know how."

Leah looked thoughtful for a while. "I want round the clock medical care. I'm also going to need a steady supply of raw meat, as that's what I'm craving."

"You want it—you got it. I know you don't want money, but I'll make sure you and your family is provided for. And I'm gonna be there for my little boy or my little girl whenever he or she needs me."

Leah paused and scowled, but this time, it seemed to be encouraging. "I hope you're a vamp of your word..."

I nodded eagerly, and then turned to the house.

Now how the fuck was I going to tell Rose?

To be fair, when the initial screaming died down, she became quite enthusiastic about my impending fatherhood. She even helped clear out a room for Leah to stay in...and painted it lemon with little teddy bears for when it was converted into a nursery soon after.

When Leah gave birth and it turned out to be triplets, well…you'd think she was the proud parent herself.

Needless to say, sex at home became even scarcer than it was before. In fact, it became non-existent.

I wondered how Rose would react when she found out that I'd got Leah pregnant again...


End file.
